Elven pantheon
There are nine gods and goddesses in the elven pantheon. ;June : Elven god of crafts; it is he who taught the elves how to make bows, arrows, and knives (see codex entry for more info). ;Sylaise : Elven goddess of the hearth; she gave the elves fire, and taught them how to weave (see codex entry for more info). ;Andruil (AWN-drool) : elven goddess of the hunt, creator of the Vir Tanadahl (see codex entry for more info). ;Falon'Din (fahl-awn-DEEN) : "Friend of the Dead," the elven God of Death and Fortune; it is he that guides the dead across the Beyond to their final rest (see codex entry for more info). ;Fen'Harel (fenn-hare-ELL) : Also known as "the Dread Wolf," bringer of nightmares. Choose Language | BioWare Social Network The trickster god of the old elven pantheon. Supposedly, he approached the gods of good and evil and proposed a truce. The gods of good would remove themselves to heaven, and the lords of evil would exile themselves to the abyss, and neither group would ever again enter the others' lands. By the time they realized the Dread Wolf's treachery, they had been sealed away in their respective realms, never again to interact with the mortal world. Those elves who travel the Beyond claim that Fen'Harel still roams the world of dreams, feasting upon the unwary as a glutton at his lunch, all the while keeping watch over the gods, lest they escape from their prisons. Statues of Fen'Harel are set aside from any Dalish camp and facing away, as a reminder that the Dalish must always be wary (see codex entry for more info). ;Elgar'nan (ell-GAR-nan) : One twin god of parentage and the law. He represents fatherhood and vengeance (see codex entry for more info). ;Mythal (mith-al) : The other half of the twin gods. She is the patron of motherhood and justice (see codex entry for more info). ;Dirthamen : The twin brother of Falon'Din, and the elven god of secrets; he tamed the ravens of Fear and Deceit (see codex entry for more info). ;Ghilan'nain : The goddess of the halla, the white deer-like creatures that the Dalish revere; she was once a mortal woman, highly favored by Andruil, who transformed her into the first halla after being tricked by a hunter who had blinded and bound her while seeking revenge for a curse put upon him (see codex entry for more info). The pantheon is led by Elgar'nan and Mythal. Most elves will invoke Elgar'nan's name when they need to destroy something and Mythal's when they ask for protection. There are also references in elven mythology to another race of gods, called "The Forgotten Ones", the enemies of the elven pantheon, the gods of "terror and malice, spite and pestilence." It is said that Fen'Harel was the only one able to walk freely between the two groups, and they both thought of him as one of their own. References External links *History of the Elves, Part 2 Category:Elven Pantheon